YOI shorts & drabbles
by blue-bunnycat
Summary: All YOI stories and prompts. (Soulmate AUs, etc)
1. Ch1: First words, second beginnings

_The first chapter was inspired by all of the fics inside cywcross' 'TW Soulmates AU' series, and where people have the first words as a soulmarks. The idea that most people's first meetings with their soulmate isn't all roses and sugar stuck with me like a leech so I had to write it :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First words, second beginnings (Pt.1)**

The bustling crowd and the sweltering heat of pushing bodies made his migraine throb as loud as a drum. Viktor gritted his teeth in annoyance and felt his teeth grind mercilessly against his lips until it nearly bled. The flight was grueling and all Viktor wanted to do was to sit down at a small coffee shop and rest his weary limbs.

Viktor sighed and watched as his companion grumbled about the flight.

"That damn plane-"

Yuri, his brother, was slumped against a large pillar, with a glare that could burn the wings off a fly.

Viktor's head gave another throb just as one of their bodyguards ran over with their luggage.

The large man, dressed in an impeccable suit, rolled Yuri's spotted suitcase and heaved the rest of the carton boxes on the trolley. Ivan straightened, reached into his pockets and fished out a phone before he passed it over to Yuri.

Yuri grumbled as the phone vibrated in his hands, and his brother picked up the call wth an eye roll.

"This had better be good, Mila-"

Whatever was said silenced his brother and Yuri gave a curt nod before he hung up, and tossed the phone back to Ivan.

Yuri glanced at Viktor, and lowered his voice so it didn't aggravate Viktor's migraine any further.

"The old hag said that the next shipment of Mil Mi-24 helicopters were delayed just as they were coming into Japan's ports."

His brother gave him an understanding grimace.

"The Japanese officials were waiting on those for a week now...They won't be happy about the delay, Vitya."

Viktor ran another hand across his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. The bad weather conditions have delayed two of his shipments already, his company could not afford to lose the Japanese government as customers.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"We can't do anything about that now, can we?"

Exhaustion dripped off Viktor's words like raindrops and he gave his brother a tired smile.

"Call Mila and tell her to add some torpedos into the final delivery, as compensation."

Viktor closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall and waited until Yuri completed the call. As soon as Yuri hung up, Viktor straightened and gave Ivan a curt wave. Without another word, Viktor headed out, and he almost cried in relief when a small, quaint coffee shop appeared.

Viktor reached back and fumbled for his brother's wrist, and tugged a grumpy Yuri into the adorable coffee shop.

Viktor bee-lined towards the corner of the room whilst Ivan and two other bodyguards took a seat near the entrance. Viktor tugged his brother impatiently forward, and as soon as Viktor's weary body sunk into the plush seats, he sighed.

The sounds of the airport faded away. He trusted that Yuri would order one of his favourite drinks, without him even needing to mention a single word. Viktor didn't know how long he had his eyes closed for and, blinked them sluggishly open when he heard footsteps heading towards them.

A waiter with the most stunning face greeted him, and Viktor's migraine dulled underneath that alluring sight. The waiter had the darkest hair with an unruly quality to it, that made it seem like it was defying gravity, and a pair of creamy, chocolate brown eyes that were framed by simple frames.

Viktor fell a smile tug at the corners of his lips, but before any words could come out, the waiter tripped and promptly spilled the hot drinks on him.

"-Blyad'! This-! _Shit!-_ "

Expletives fell out of Viktor's mouth and normally, Viktor would have more control over his tongue, but today was brutal on his frayed nerves, and this was the final straw. The coat and vest Viktor had on had protected him from the worst of the hot drinks, and Viktor tugged them off with his brother's help.

"Vitya- damnit! You ok?-"

Viktor gave Yuri a grateful nod and he waved Ivan down. Viktor didn't want any more incidents to occur. Viktor was about to turn around and ask for a towel, when he heard a near inaudible gasp, before the waiter shakily stammered out: " _Gomenasai_ \- No! I meant -sorry Sir- I'll- I didn't mean to!"

Before Viktor even registered the words the waiter had fled. Distantly, Viktor heard Yuri calling his name, but the only thing he could see in his mind were the words.

Those words were the words that were printed on his skin since he was born, and when Viktor was old enough to read, he had searched for the meaning of the foreign word on his arm. When Viktor discovered that the word ごめ **ん** なさい was the Japanese word for sorry, he was elated because he had finally been able to find out something about his soulmate.

The first words that his soulmate was going to say to him were mostly english apologies with one Japanese word in it, but Viktor wasn't deterred, so as Viktor grew up he kept his arms covered but never fully revealed them. Viktor was proud of the strange, foreign words on his right arm and every year or two, Viktor would visit Japan. Over the years, Viktor started to consider Japan a second home and hoped that he would bump into his soulmate, but Viktor was now 23 and their paths had never crossed.

When the cobwebs cleared, Viktor was seated in Yuri's seat.

Viktor's hands whipped out and circled his brother's wrist. Instantly, Yuri stilled and the only words that Viktor could croak out was a weak: "That's- That's my soulmate."

The moment the words fell out of Viktor's mouth, Yuri gave him a look of complete shock. A few seconds of disbelief hung in the air between them before his brother mumbled an accurate summary of the whole event.

"You're so fucked, Vitya."

* * *

 _Leave a comment and tell me what you think! :)_

 _All likes, reviews, etc are fuel for this insomniac writer._

 _Take care my katsudons!_

 _Aydsa out! ^_^_


	2. Ch2: First words, second beginnings

**Chapter 2: First words, second beginnings (pt.2)**

Viktor straightened his tie the last time before he reached up and ran a hand through his frazzled hair. The apartment block that loomed in front of the car seemed daunting. This was the first time, in such a long time, that someone was able to scare him this much. To bring a molten sea of lava-hot worry to bubble and churn in the depths of his stomach.

Viktor nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated in his palm and he hastily answered. There wasn't even a drop of anxiety in Viktor's voice because his control was iron clad; tempered by years and years of experience dealing with predators in human skin.

"Oi Vitya, don't forget about your meeting today. Mila is harping on at me now and I can only keep the old hag at bay for so long."

"Aw Yura, thanks for the help." The tension in his shoulders bled away at the fond, annoyed huff his brother breathed into the phone, and Viktor felt the corners of his lips tick up in an amused, teasing grin.

"-and don't worry, I won't be late. I just need to...sort something out first. It's the most important thing now, it's...more important than the company."

The silence that followed his words were so poignant, Viktor had to check the screen to see if he had accidentally hung up.

"You found **_him,_** haven't you? Vitya-"

Viktor felt a surge of cold. He didn't even notice how hard he was gripping the armrest until his eyes locked onto the tips of his knees.

" ** _Yuratchka._** This won't interfere with how the company is run. This won't jeopardize the business-" Viktor's voice was hard but he softened his voice when he heard Yura's breath stutter in shock.

"-don't worry about me too much. Kotenok. I'll be fine."

"Who says I was worried about you, dumbass. Whatever, do what you want. Just don't be late."

Viktor couldn't help the fond chuckle that slipped out at the sound of embarrassment in his brother's voice, but Yuri hung up before Viktor could tease him about it.

The car took another corner before slowing down to a stop. One of Viktor's trusted driver, Andrei, turned around and waited until Viktor was done texting some instructions to Yuri.

"Sir, we've arrived."

Viktor glanced up from his phone and pocketed it before he turned and gave Andrei a grateful nod.

"Find a place to park. I'll call when I'm done."

Andrei gave him a sharp, respectful nod in return before his driver climbed out of the driver's seat and held Viktor's door open for him. As soon as he got out, Andrei gave another respectful bow before the bodyguard got into the driver's seat and drove away.

Viktor adjusted the scarf around his neck and brushed imaginary lint off his clothes, before Viktor climbed up the stairs and gingerly gave the beige-coloured door a knock.

There was a sound of a scramble and a thump before the apartment door opened to reveal a dark-skinned boy.

Viktor shot the boy a charming smile. "Hi, My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I was wondering if there was a Yuuri Katsuki living here with you?"

The instant Viktor's name left his lips, the dark-skinned boy's wariness faded away and he gave Viktor a blinding grin.

"Oh my god! You're **him**. Yuuri has been unbearable for days...Thank god, you're here!"

The dark-skinned boy pushed out a hand and grabbed Viktor's palm in an enthusiastic handshake that nearly dislocated his shoulder.

"My name's Phichit Chulanot. Yuuri mentioned you last week- oh my god- it's freezing outside! Come in- wait, here take a seat."

Viktor took a seat, unwound his scarf and shrugged off his coat. The warm air inside the small, cosy apartment sunk into his skin and Viktor gave Phichit a grateful smile.

"Just relax a bit and I'll go get Yuuri."

Phichit disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with a cup of tea and thrust it into Viktor's hands before the Thai boy disappeared into one of the closed rooms.

A few minutes ticked by and the shuffling sounds behind one of the doors stopped and the hissed voices cut off. The door clicked open and a rumpled looking man in an over-sized blue sweater and black skinny jeans shuffled out. This was the same person Viktor met at the airport last week.

His soulmate. The one he had been so eager to meet. The one whose words were branded on Viktor's arm. The only thing that was permanent in his ever-changing life; in a life that never stopped moving and people that never stopped leaving.

Viktor couldn't take his eyes of the sight before him, and Viktor had to clear his throat when Yuuri sat down in front of him and those brown eyes flicked up and took all the breath from Viktor's lungs.

"How did you find me? I-" His soulmate's voice was a beautiful melody and Viktor was instantly addicted.

"I remembered your face. I had to find you, Yuuri."

"You know my name? I don't even-" The anxiety in those chocolate brown eyes were too much for Viktor to take, and he interrupted before he was aware he did it.

"Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor reached out a hand and placed it near Yuuri's fidgeting fingers, but his soulmate flinched back so violently that the table rattled and Viktor's cup nearly spilled.

Viktor straightened his cup with a numb heart and the lump in his throat threatened to asphyxiate him with horror. Viktor opened his mouth but he couldn't summon any words, because all his excitement and joy died on his tongue at the sight of that flinch.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor before his soulmate glanced away. The sight of Yuuri wrapping both arms defensively around his stomach, made Viktor's stomach drop to his ankles in dread because that look of fear and betrayal and _so much hurt_ was directed at **him**.

"Don't- Please, don't touch me-" The pleas that fell from Yuuri's lips was the last straw and Viktor distantly heard himself give a strangled gasp.

"What- **Why** ?- I _would never_ -"

Yuuri gave him a blank look and the silence between them stretched out until Viktor couldn't hear anything except his own pounding heartbeat.

" _Because you don't want me!_ " The soft but harsh mumble the fell from Yuuri's lips were like a confession. Viktor heard the truth in Yuuri's voice, and the utter belief his soulmate had in that statement made rage flare like a bright fire in Viktor's chest.

"Who made you believe that- That's not true!- _You're my soulmate, Yuuri_ -" The words...The pleas that tumbled from Viktor's reflected how confused and wretched he felt, but before Vitkor could say anything else Yuuri viciously rolled up his sleeve and thrust his arm out.

Viktor's eyes blurred and his sight wobbled because on his soulmate's arms were words in his handwriting, but they were not happy words. They were cruel. They were the first words that Viktor had uttered to his soulmate.

There were three words and the first word was the Russian swear word "Blyad" and the next words were in English and it said "This shit".

"You don't know what it's like." Yuuri's voice was a small, aching whisper in the deafening roar of silence and pain.

"I saw my soulmate's words on my arm everyday. _Everyday."_ Viktor's eyes burned at the agony in those words.

"I didn't understand why people hated me, but slowly I did. I understood why my classmates bullied me. Why all the teachers and everyone else treated me like I was a sin when they saw the words. _Your words_ -" The self-loathing was worse than hatred because Viktor wanted Yuuri to blame _him_. Viktor deserved it, on the other hand, Yuuri deserved the world. Deserved to be treated like an equal. Deserved to be treated fairly by the world.

"Because if my soulmate thought I was trash! If I was born with words that said that I was nothing but trash, then it must be true. _Why else_ would God let me be born with these words?"

Viktor slammed his fist onto the table and pressed his other palm into his lips.

" **Don't!** Don't you _dare_ say that it's your fault-" Viktor felt tears stream down his cheeks like burning trails of hellfire. Viktor had not cried since he lost his parents at the age of fifteen, but if this was the first time he cried in a decade then it was worth it. He was crying for Yuuri. For his soulmate.

"Who cares about God! If people condemned you for something you can't control in the name of God...that's unacceptable!" Viktor desperately reached forward and his shaking hand hovered in the air, an inch away from Yuuri's cheek.

"It doesn't matter what the words say because I will erase them from your skin." Vitkor's heart was a bundle of wet despair and misery, but the unwavering, writing ball of determination sat like cold certainty in Viktor's heart.

The oath he made to Yuuri was akin to his knowledge that the sky was blue and that the sun shone every day.

"I will replace the memories that these words gave you until the day I die. I swear."

Viktor's breath hitched but he shouldered through, and gave Yuuri a stare full of fire and mountain-high grit.

" _Give me a chance_ \- That's all I beg for. _Please_ give me the chance to show you how wrong those _damned_ words are, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes were filled with fresh tears but for the first time since he met Yuuri, Viktor saw genuine emotion in those depths. Yuuri's raw, unmasked emotions made the claw of dread and horror around Viktor's soul loosen, and Viktor started to breath again when Yuuri gave him a wary, hesitant nod before his soulmate shakily reached up at gripped Viktor's hovering palm.


End file.
